


Luminous being

by stonefreeak



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonefreeak/pseuds/stonefreeak
Summary: Ever since he first drew breath, the Force has been with Obi-Wan Kenobi.





	Luminous being

**Author's Note:**

> This is just... highly experimental Force nonsense. 
> 
> Not edited because, again, highly experimental Force nonsense.

_ It surrounds us _

Ever since he first drew breath, the Force has been with Obi-Wan Kenobi. It courses through his veins in the same rush as his blood does, swells his lungs alongside air, skitters alongside electricity in his nerves, burns like energy in his cells, and permeates his very atoms.

It’s in every lock of hair, every stray eyelash. It dances with his fingers, and colours his cheeks red. It is the warmth in his core and the tears in his eyes. It is a blanket of warmth in the coldest of nights.

_ Binds us _

Sometimes it hums like a swarm of insects in his ears, drowning out all other sound. Sometimes it clouds his eyes with visions of what was, what is, what will be, what may never come to pass. Sometimes he tastes it on his tongue, a tangy sweetness, that stays for hours.

Sometimes it stops his hands from moving, or his legs from walking. keeps him from missing his step, or hurting his hand. He trusts it implicitly. It is the Force, and he lays himself in its care, trusts it with all that he is. 

All that he can be.

_ May the Force ever be with you _

Obi-Wan Kenobi—the name is all he carries from his parents, his place of birth, his home culture—was one of those children left early to the Order. Many parents keep their children longer, to drink their fill of a child they may never see again should their paths not converge once more, some parents cannot be filled and keep their children forever—the Jedi would never steal them. Obi-Wan’s parents, however, left him when he was not yet a year old.

Too young. Too old. Too fragile. Too strong.

An infant is everything and nothing at the same time. The Jedi do not steal children, but keep careful track of all Force sensitive children found—for their protection and for the future of the Order itself. A culture cannot exist without people to be part of it.

Obi-Wan’s parents were afraid for him. They saw his abilities and knew he would never be safe with them. Rather he be given away to guardians who will love and care and protect him, than have him stolen away in the dark of the night to fates unknown.

Master Yoda lays his clawed hand on the child’s forehead, and sees stars born, planets destroyed, the entirety of the Force laid bare.

He fears for the child.

Already he loves him.

_ I am one with the Force _

Obi-Wan Kenobi feels the Force at all times. It’s always been with him, in him, so intimately entwined with his very being that he does not know where it begins and he ends. He is the Force and the Force is him. It binds all things.

There cannot be life without the Force. There cannot be the Force without life.

Obi-Wan Kenobi could not be without the Force. Perhaps the Force could not be without Obi-Wan Kenobi.

_ The Force is with me _

Breathe in, breathe out. The Force is everywhere, little one. In your hands, in your eyes, it sings lullabys in your ears of times long gone and times not yet come.

Perhaps one day you will understand, little one. Perhaps one day, like Obi-Wan Kenobi, you will understand.

He carries the Force in his soul, it shines in his eyes, and dances in the air around him.

Marvellous is the mind of a child, perhaps he understands the Force better than all the masters around him, better than all those who are and will be his teachers and friends and community and family and everything he loves and holds most dear.

_ Trust in the Force _

The Force guides you better than your other senses ever could. He follows it, perhaps one day you will too.

Obi-Wan Kenobi plays in the stream in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. He climbs the wet rocks of the highest cliff formation, even as the stream washes over him—fearless, for the Force guides his hands and his steps.

Will he remember this feeling, once he’s grown? Perhaps he will forget it, to save himself the heartache of what is to come.

The Darkening.

The Force is in everything Obi-Wan Kenobi is and ever will be. He carries it with him in his mind, and his body. He sees it clearer than perhaps he should.

When the darkness falls, when the blindness comes, he stumbles.

He falls.

For the first time, Obi-Wan’s faith is shaken.

Not in the Force. He knows and trusts the Force above all else. No, his trust in the Force will never be broken or even shaken. More solid than even the root of a mighty mountain.

No, it is Obi-Wan’s faith in himself that is shaken.

Did he misunderstand? Did he read the Force wrong? Was he arrogant to think he could carry the Force in his very atoms? In believing he can breathe it, drink it, eat it, see it, hear it, feel it… Was he wrong?

_ The Force is unbalanced _

The Sith are a plague. They spread in the Force and corrupt it. They take the Dark and they twist it, mold it, makes the very Force itself screams out at the perversion of their taint.

The darkness of the Sith, their twisted decay, overwhelms the Light, shadows the Force, and twists the Dark. Through them, Obi-Wan Kenobi first stumbles and falls.

Through the Sith, his faith is shaken.

Because of the Sith, he closes his eyes, his ears… he draws the Force to his Soul, keeps it together, firm and neat. No longer does it permeate his entire being as it should.

He forgets what he could be. What he should be.

Without knowing, he becomes just another Force sensitive. He is no longer the Obi-Wan Kenobi he was born.

_ Luminous beings are we _

One day, he will be again. One day, once he’s left his mortal flesh behind, Obi-Wan Kenobi will once more have all he is and all he ever will be suffused with the Force. It will be what he sees and hears, what flows in his veins, sparks in his nerves, resides in his lungs.

One day, he will return to the perfect state of being he left behind in childhood in confused fear and self doubt.

One day, Obi-Wan Kenobi will be whole again.

Perhaps we will too.

_ Not this crude matter _


End file.
